


time (and fallen leaves).

by snowangels



Series: no ones ever gonna hurt you love... [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Donghyuk, Alpha Junhoe, Alpha Sungjin, Alpha Younghyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Chanwoo, Beta Dowoon, Beta Jaehyung, Beta Jiwon, Beta Yunhyeong, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Omega Hanbin, Omega Jinhwan, Omega Wonpil, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: wonpil seems to start tearing up, and he whispers so quietly sungjin struggled to hear it, "it's him."





	time (and fallen leaves).

"Sungjin."

 

The alpha looks up from where he's looking down at his phone, tightening his grip on Wonpil only a little bit as he looks towards him. The omega smells distressed, something none of them have smelled since...

 

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Sungjin asks, concerned and scared because Wonpil seemed terrified, looked as if he was starting to tremble and shake, which he probably was. Sungjin could only think back to when Wonpil would wake up from a nightmare, then sobbing in his arms until he fell back asleep to the gentle words of his pack alpha.

 

Wonpil seems to start tearing up, and he whispers so quietly Sungjin struggled to hear it, "It's him."

 

The words were spoken with a fear laced within that made Sungjin instantly understand. He looked around until he spotted the group across from them.

 

It was an idol group, he could tell from the way they were dresses and the microphones strapped to them. He thought they were Ikon, but he didn't really care much about that at that moment. They were waiting with what seemed to be their manager.

 

"The manager?" Sungjin questions, just to make sure. He sees Wonpil nod and then suddenly the only thing he can see is red, because this man had hurt his omega, made his omega suffer, put the most precious and sweet person in the world through so much pain and agony.

 

He felt like he was watching himself outside of his body as he did what happened next. He let go of Wonpil gently and then walked across the room, catching only one of the members attention. His eyes turned red as he made it to the manager and group. Not caring about anyone else, he roughly grabbed the man by the collar and punched him.

 

Havoc broke out, but Sungjin couldn't hear it as he kept on punching and punching, not feeling the mans attempts to fight back and also not being able to be pulled off even as people attempted. All that ran through his mind was that this man had assaulted his omega.

 

"Sungjin!" He heard a familiar voice yell, and he finally blinked out of his state of alpha rage. He looked down at the man first, who was bloody all over, but before he could look to see who called his name, the man grabbed him and punched him as well.

 

"Hey!" A member from the other group yelled, rushing foward to grab their manager with three other members. They pulled him off Sungjin, who finally looked up and saw Wonpil looked worridly down at him. The rest of Day6 were behind him.

 

Sungjin stood up, and was instantly hugged by Wonpil. He wrapped his arms around the small omega, made sure that everyone in the building knew they couldn't lay one finger on the keyboardist without his permission.

 

"What the hell was that!" One member of the group yelled, and he could finally tell that the group was Ikon. The one yelling at him was Hanbin, the leader who was also an omega.

 

He didn't reply, instead he just placed a hand in Wonpil's hair and held him closer. Younghyun was the one who came forward, watching the interaction and guessing that this had to do with their pack omega.

 

"I'm sure Sungjin had a good reason, you can't go into an alpha like rage like that out of nowhere," Younghyun explained, "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk though."

 

"No," The manager said, ripping himself out of Jiwon and Junhoe's arms, "He's going to explain right here, right now, why he attacked me."

 

Sungjin guessed the man hadn't seen Wonpil's face yet, and so he simply hid him more, "I attacked you because you hurt my omega."

 

The man looked confused, but then seemed to lean to the side to see who exactly Sungjin was holding. His eyes widened when he saw some of Wonpil's face, but just as quick he looked calm, "Your omega is a liar."

 

"Really? I don't think so," Sungjin said. Suddenly, he felt Wonpil pull away from him. He grabbed his hand tightly before he turned to face his attacker, who seemed to be fighting to smirk.

 

"Y-you know what you did to me!" Wonpil yelled, "You...I killed because of you."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Wonpil took a deep breath, then continued softly, "You got me pregnant, but I just couldn't keep it knowing it was made from...from what you did to me. I felt so bad, I wanted to die, and it's all your fault."

 

The man was quiet for a few seconds, processing the words. Hanbin stepped up again during the silence, stating sternly, "Are you sure it was him? He's honestly one of the nicest-"

 

"It was him."

 

Everyone turned to look behind them. Jinhwan, the oldest of the group who hadn't moved from his spot at all, was standing there, shaking lightly. Junhoe moved forward to give him a comforting hand, but Jinhwan instead walked forward a little to be seen better.

 

"Jinhwan...?" Hanbin mumbled, not wanting to complete his sentence.

 

"It had to be him," Jinhwan whispers back, making eye contact with the alpha in question.

 

The manager laughed, staring right back at the shortest omega, "You can't even come up with a reason why, sweetheart."

 

"You know why."

 

"I don't."

 

Jinhwan's hands shook at his sides and he finally broke away from the other man's eyes. Bobby was going to speak up, but Jinhwan shuffled and then bursted out in a sorrowful voice, "You raped me too."

 

Silence took over. Jinhwan could not look up, none of the ikon members could, and Wonpil was staring at the smaller omega with his chest and mind filled with shock. It never crossed his mind that the man could and would assault someone else. Suddenly, his head spun with the thought that it was his fault that Jinhwan suffered as well.

 

"Wonpil!" Sungjin yelled, as Wonpil fell over a bit and lost balance. He couldn't think about anything but that night anymore. It was all that was in hid mind, along with the worry that he harmed someone else, just because he was selfish and didn't want to ruin his career.

 

The alpha then started to laugh again, watching Wonpil and then turning back to look at Jinhwan, stepping towards him with the scent of anger coming off him in harsh waves, "You omega bitches-"

 

He never finished his sentence, because Hanbin finally seemed to snap out of his state of shock, and punched the man right in the face. Jinhwan shouted instantly, trying to get Hanbin to calm down, but it was no use. Both Hanbin, Junhoe, and Bobby were trying to fight the man, while Donghyuk and Yunhyeong tried to stop them. Chanwoo was absent, probably ran off to find security.

 

Finding that his shouting wouldn't help, he looked over to see Day6 circling around their omega member who had seemed to be having a panic attack.

 

With everything happening, Jinhwan couldn't handle any of it at that moment. He simply reached the wall and slid down it, hoping that whoever Chanwoo had brought just then could solve the problems.

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh these chapters will be shorter but um, yes i’m back!!


End file.
